


朗夜流光

by YIYI8877



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIYI8877/pseuds/YIYI8877





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 19

实验剧场的侧门靠近一条小巷，周朗夜沿街停了车，白玫瑰放在车盖上，他本来打算抽支烟打发时间，但想到一会儿要见白辉，不愿他闻到自己身上的烟味，于是忍住了。  
过了大概十几分钟，白辉独自从剧场出来，抬眼望见一街相隔的周朗夜，立刻就跑向了他。  
周朗夜扬声说，“慢点，别摔了。”  
那抹轻俊的身影已经奔到跟前，周朗夜张开手，白辉投到他怀里。  
夏夜微凉，彼此的怀抱却很暖。白辉卸了妆，戏服也已换下，随意地穿了一件印有“校庆六十周年”字样的文化衫，下身是一条运动裤。因为体型过于瘦削，周朗夜轻易地将他整个揽住了。  
“我来晚了，只看了话剧的最后一幕。”周朗夜语带歉意。  
白辉在路灯与树荫下隐隐绰绰地笑，半埋在周朗夜颈间，磨蹭着他，“你来我就很开心了。”  
周朗夜抚着他的背，感叹，“这么容易满足......”  
白辉仰起头，“不是还有花么？”

刚才周朗夜站在观众席中间，手持白玫瑰的样子很引人注目。其余观众都在走动退场、交际谈笑，唯独他站着不动，神情认真地望着白辉，眼里没有旁人。  
距离他们重逢至今已有数月，这是白辉第一次感受到周朗夜没有过多掩饰的感情流露。

周朗夜一手圈着他，一手拿起花束递到他面前。  
白辉从他怀里退开一点，接过玫瑰，说“谢谢”。  
周朗夜问他，“你们表演以后没有聚餐什么的吗？”  
——有是自然有的。但白辉说，“我不和他们去了，我们回家吧。”

周朗夜也不愿把他送回那群总有几个意图不轨的同学之中，更不愿他在其中喝醉。白辉既然说了跟他回家，他便反手拉开副驾的车门，让他先上车，然后自己绕过车头进入驾驶座。  
车还没发动，白辉摁住他的手，倾身靠近。周朗夜知道他要做什么，及时扣住他的脸，哄他，“等回家再亲。”  
白辉似有些不解，小声抱怨，“只是亲一下。”  
周朗夜却笑了，摁着白辉的一侧肩膀把他压回座位，对他说，“你只想亲一下，但我没那么想。”

白辉怔住的间隙，车已经发动起来，他在光线昏暗的车里看向周朗夜英俊的侧脸，想从对方脸上找出某个答案，过了一会儿，又垂头看着手里的白玫瑰。

轿车驶出小巷，在深夜的大街开得快速平畅。窗外的景色浮掠而过，好像一幕连接时空的电影长镜头，抒情又文艺，贴合着白辉此刻隐约微妙的情绪。  
对于接下来可能发生的事，白辉内心充满了一种不安的期待。

周朗夜起先没有打扰他的沉默，后来行驶到一条繁华的商业街，周朗夜问他，“晚餐吃了吗？”  
白辉说，“吃了一点。”  
“我带你去买点宵夜？”  
白辉想了想，觉得自己不怎么饿，就说，“秦阿姨应该做了晚饭吧，不用在外面买了。”  
周朗夜也没有勉强他，就这样一路开上了半山别墅。

白辉被自己心里那个似乎有些根据的猜测搞得心神不宁。他太年轻，没有恋爱经验，也不会掩饰自己的紧张，下车时避开了和周朗夜对视，进屋以后就径直去到厨房，总之他的反常表现令周朗夜感到哭笑不得。

当白辉蹲在冰箱前翻找食物时，周朗夜走了过来，将他一把拉起，另只手关上了冰箱门。  
白辉没有防备，脚下踉跄一步，跌入周朗夜怀中。  
他下意识地“咦？”了一声，眼睛微微睁大，像只受惊的小动物。  
这样懵然可爱的反应反而让周朗夜更想欺负一下，于是抵着他退了一步，将他压在冰箱门上，问，“你昨晚和我说，还有半个月就要进组了？”  
白辉小声回答“嗯”，眼睫频频眨动着。  
“后来我睡着了，你还说了什么？”周朗夜微笑着看他。  
白辉一下忆起自己昨晚在床上的大胆告白，眉心蹙起，喃喃道，“你要是真睡着了，就该什么也听不见。”  
周朗夜把他搂得更紧了，低声哄他，“说的什么，嗯？”

白辉红着脸，慢慢地复述，“我还有半个月就进组了……在那之前想和你做一次……”一双清亮的眸子随之抬起，最终还是鼓起勇气看向了周朗夜。  
周朗夜摇头笑了笑，然后耐心地和白辉解释，“我不是对你没有想法，只是，你这么乖，我也想为你做一回好人。”停顿了一下，又道，“别紧张，你没准备好，我们就等以后再来。”

白辉的眼睛忽闪忽闪，双唇微启，不知是想说自己准备好了还是没好。尽管还没和周朗夜亲吻，他的面颊和嘴唇已经因为情动而不自觉地变得红润诱人。  
周朗夜心里也抓挠难耐，面上却没有表露，以两根手指刮蹭了一下白辉的脸，“你今天在学校忙了一天也累了，去休息一下。我把吃的热好了再来叫你。”  
白辉本想说自己用微波炉加热一杯牛奶什么的就好，周朗夜不等他开口，“听话。”  
他只得由着周朗夜安排，走到厨房门口时回头和周朗夜说，“那我先去冲个澡，你随便弄点吃的就行了。”

过了半个小时，白辉穿着浴袍走下楼梯，面对客厅里温馨浪漫的烛光、琳琅的餐盘和食物，投影在墙上的《机器人瓦力》的电影开场画面，脚下定住了，难以置信的看着眼前的一切。

周朗夜拿着一瓶白葡萄酒从地下室出来，神情轻松地和他说，“秦妈今天的菜做得不错，有白灼虾和烤鸡胸，热量都很低，我们喝点酒。”  
白辉这才明白他早已有了安排，心里好像被一只温柔的手抚过，朝着他走去。  
周朗夜在他来到跟前时，对他说，“你今天在台上演得很好，我听到很多同学夸你。”  
说完，就吻住了他。

大片的房间没有开灯，散落点缀的烛火围绕着他们跳动，将两个人的影子重叠在一起，投映在墙上。  
周朗夜的吻由浅到深，一寸一寸渗入白辉———搅动他的唇舌，扰乱他的呼吸，让他无法思考，整个沉浸在周朗夜为他造出的美梦里。

如果说周朗夜是那个不动声色撒网的人，那么白辉是束手就擒的俘虏。  
深入绵长的热吻以后，白辉抓着周朗夜的衬衣袖子，垂着眼说，“就在今晚吧。”  
可是周朗夜并不急，低头咬着他的耳垂，“先吃饭，不舍得让你饿着。”  
说完，揽着他的肩，把他带回客厅。

电影已经放起来了，白辉坐在沙发里，一会儿看看他最喜欢的皮克斯动画，一会儿看看周朗夜。  
他认识了周朗夜这么久，起先当他是哥哥，对他心生仰慕，也做过他的学生，叫过他“学长”，与他分离了三年，后来又追逐着他，成为关系暧昧的情人，总之他们之间变换过各种各样的身份。直到今晚，白辉才觉得自己在周朗夜心中有了些分量。  
他接过酒杯，小口地饮啜。周朗夜戴上一次性手套，开始替他剥虾。  
白辉坐着没动，很快手里就捧了一个盛满食物的盘子。他心满意足，对周朗夜说，“别剥了，你自己也吃点吧。”  
周朗夜在聚会上已经吃过一轮，这时就只是陪着白辉一边观影一边喝酒。

白辉往胃里填了些食物，又喝了两杯酒，渐有几分醉意。他偏头靠在周朗夜肩上，抬手指着屏幕，懒懒地说，“就这一段，在台词课上，我拿过全班最高分......”  
众所周知，瓦力是一台不会说话的机器人，白辉惟妙惟肖地模仿着那个简单机械的电流声。周朗夜觉得他实在太可爱，再也按捺不住，起身把他压进沙发里，同时卸了他手里的酒杯。  
白辉半眯起眼，抬头望着男人，笑说，“还没喝完呢......”  
周朗夜仰头将那一口酒饮尽，继而俯身吻在白辉唇上，以舌尖顶开他的唇齿，慢慢把酒喂给他。

两个人脑中已余无多的理智，在这个酒精迷情的深吻过后荡然无存。  
白辉发出轻声地、难耐的低吟，两只手抖着，去解周朗夜的衬衣扣子。周朗很快将他欲行不轨的两手钳住，扣着他的手腕反压过头顶。  
白辉的浴袍本就系得松散，轻而易举被周朗夜解开了，粉嫩的两粒乳尖在空气中微微挺立。周朗夜垂眼欣赏着他所展露出的线条优美的身体，没有立刻进行下一步，白辉被那双炙热的视线看得羞愧难耐，扭动着想要挣脱。  
周朗夜又一次吻住了他，在唇舌交缠间半是诱哄半是威胁地说，“别乱动宝贝...是第一次么？我不想把你弄痛......”说着，咬住他的下唇，另只手已经开始在他乳尖上搓揉，“你要是再引诱我、让我忍不住了，那我也没办法。”

白辉很快被吻得心跳呼吸都乱了，略带无助地乞求，“学长，我们到楼上去吧。”  
周朗夜如他所愿，把他一把抱起来，快步上了楼，直接投到床上。  
卧室里比客厅更暗，白辉却觉得自己的感官因此更加灵敏了。周朗夜吻着他的腰线，手指滑过他的背脊，他平生从未感受过如此强烈的刺激，抬手掩着了嘴，不想让呻吟溢出。  
当男人低头含住他半挺的分身时，白辉终于控制不住地抖了起来。

他的一只手紧紧攥着床单，一只手伸去抓住了周朗夜的头发，像是要推开他让他不要再吞含，又像是鼓励他给自己带来更多快感。  
情欲有如覆灭的浪潮，又似翻扰的火舌，白辉被整个卷入其中，把自己完全交给了周朗夜的引导。当男人做完简单扩张，扶着硬烫的阴茎抵在他后穴时，白辉半撑起身，神色迷蒙地向下看了一眼。  
然后似乎被吓到了，想要后退，声音颤着，“学长...有人说过你下面很大吗...？  
在这种擦枪走火的时候，还能让周朗夜笑出来的人大概只有白辉了。周朗夜压住他的肩，低头贴在他耳畔，“你自己来感受一下有多大吧。”  
白辉猝不及防，被周朗夜顶入了半根。撕裂的痛感令他瞬时绷紧了身体，而男人仍然扣着他的腰，缓慢而强势地往里顶送。到了几乎整根没入后，周朗夜有些心疼地吻了吻白辉淌出泪水的眼尾，哄着他，“我慢慢来。”  
那种隐秘的快感是伴随着痛楚一起降至的。白辉感觉自己被填得很满，身上都是周朗夜留下的痕迹，似乎隔着小腹的皮肤都能摸到那根不断插入的分身。当他听到周朗夜说“你下面咬得太紧了，这么喜欢吗”，还是会因为这样露骨的情话而别过脸去。

白辉没有被操多久就哭着射了。周朗夜好像还没到那个程度，再继续抽插时，白辉敏感的身体被反复的高潮折腾得难以承受，周朗夜也不舍得让他再哭，就从他体内退出，握着他的手让他帮自己做。  
白辉本想帮周朗夜口出来，但他双膝发软，连跪也跪不住。周朗夜最后扶着他的肩，射在他脸上，白辉下意识地偏开一点，精液从面颊淌过，落在他的锁骨上，又滑至胸前。他整个人仿佛都被色情的意味侵染了，却又透出一丝不可比拟的纯情。

周朗夜将他放回枕上，抽了两张纸巾给他擦脸，低声问他，“还痛吗?”  
白辉摇摇头，抬手揽住周朗夜，尽管意识还不太清晰，心意却很笃定。他看着近在咫尺的男人，缓缓说了五个字，“学长，我爱你。”  
然后似乎是怕周朗夜为难，就此以吻封缄。


	2. Chapter 23

经纪人乔蓁的电话打进来时，白辉正跪在周朗夜身前。  
他眼角湿润，嘴唇似两瓣玫瑰娇艳欲滴，两手撑在膝上，样子极为乖顺。周朗夜的性器在他的吞含舔弄之下变得愈发硬烫硕大，他实在含不住了，发出轻微的呜咽声，想退却不敢退。  
手机在床头柜上持续嗡嗡震动，白辉忍着眼泪，睨了一眼。  
周朗夜见他可怜，将他从地上一把捞起。白辉嘴角牵出银丝，垂头咳着，被抱到周朗夜腿上。  
“......乔姐的电话。”他含糊道，有点想接的意思。  
周朗夜笑着看他，大概是说你敢接了试试。

白辉不敢再提，舌尖探出来，舔了舔自己的嘴角，无意识的一个小动作，却隐隐勾人。周朗夜扣着他的腰，将他直接抱起，走了两步扔在床上。  
手机已经没了动静，白辉被压在周朗夜身下，衬衣扣子被粗暴扯开，露出下面光滑白皙的皮肤和胸前的两点嫣红。他起先还求着周朗夜温柔一点对待自己，明天他要去学校排练，一旦穿上宽松的戏服，就遮不住肩颈上的吻痕。  
不出几分钟他就放弃了，匐在床上连哭带喘，整具身体都脱离了自己控制，仿佛沦为一个任凭周朗夜摆布的玩物。

进组前白辉曾和周朗夜做过两次，那也是他对于性事的最初体验。他原本以为周朗夜就是那种在床上也始终从容冷静的人，后来他才知道自己大错特错。  
当他拖着快要痊愈的腿，从剧组杀青飞回平州，还没去学校报到，就被周朗夜直接带回了家里。烈日当头的正午，周朗夜让他洗澡，然后在浴室里要了他第一回，不等他缓过劲来，又把他抱回卧室继续操干。  
白辉被他插得浑身发颤，欲火灼身之下方才明白自己进组前那两次性爱根本不是真枪实弹地做。周朗夜一次射在他脸上，一次射在他手里，其实都是照顾他经历太浅，怕把他吓着。  
经过两个半月的分别，周朗夜也压抑得太久。白辉那天被他从正午一直做到傍晚，最后身上几乎没一处可以见人的地方，周朗夜至此才算彻底占据了他，也将他拖进了欲望的深海。

电影还未上映时，白辉仍是一名戏剧学院的普通学生，没有粉丝的追捧也没有媒体的长枪短炮，行动尚很自由。可是那阵子周朗夜一打电话问他在哪里，他就心惊肉跳，觉得下一秒黑色宾利就会开到学校门口，周朗夜坐在里面，接上白辉回家或者去到某个精致会所，在那里度一夜春宵、行巫山云雨。  
白辉从一无所知到放浪诱人，只用了短短几周时间。  
周朗夜表面看来是个温柔体贴的情人，其实在床上又霸道又凶狠，白辉招架不住他的花样层出，每晚都被折腾到半夜才睡。  
现在电影已经上档了，票房与口碑都一路飘红。白辉跟着剧组主创宣传路演，参加各种媒体采访，曝光压过了不少新晋流量小生，周朗夜的占有欲也随之愈演愈烈。  
今晚白辉刚在票房破十亿的庆功宴上被某个背景雄厚的投资方塞了名片，回家还来不及扔进垃圾桶，就被周朗夜发现了。  
周朗夜是和几个朋友一同回来的，当着友人的面他表现得态度和缓，其中一人要叫白辉喝酒，还被他出声拦住，看起来很护着白辉。可是等到朋友一走，他立刻原形毕露，一边吻着白辉一边脱他的衣服，一边把他带上二楼。  
白辉的衣服沿途散了一地，这时已是浑身赤裸，男人却还穿着衬衣西裤。

裤子的拉链松开，那根刚被口过的粗大性器慢慢顶进白辉体内，直至整根没入。白辉呼吸发紧，张嘴喘气，艰难地适应着被进入的尺寸。周朗夜压着他的肩，毫不怜香惜玉地拔出又深插，白辉跟着颤了颤，忍耐很久的眼泪一下滑落。  
周朗夜垂眸看着他既欢愉又无助的样子，俯身吻去他眼尾的泪痕，嘴里说着，“华讯影业的某个高层是不是找你了...？找你做什么？”——进犯的动作却丝毫不停。  
白辉仰起头，被顶得字句不成，断断续续地辩解，“朗夜哥...没有的事，我都拒绝了......”  
周朗夜不再逼问他，一下一下持续在他体内撞击，起先白辉还掩着嘴，后来被周朗夜两根手指搅入口中，指尖一直压到他的舌根，略带邪气地声音随之在白辉耳畔响起，“这么好听的声音不叫床可惜了。”  
白辉无力抵抗，被换了无数个姿势，射了两次，卧室里回荡着他放浪的呻吟和激烈交合的水声。最后他浑身痉挛，下面收缩得愈快愈紧，周朗夜被他夹得无比舒爽，两手扣着他的臀，将滚烫的精液全部射在他体内。  
白辉哭不出来也叫不动了，偏头躺在床上，虚弱地喘着，身下一片泥泞。  
周朗夜那一身衬衣还好整以暇的穿着，一面揽过他一面拿起安静许久的手机，摁亮屏幕看了看乔蓁发来的信息，然后转向白辉，吻他的额头，说，“宝贝，恭喜，入围影展的最佳新人了。”

白辉红了。次年的各大电影类新人奖，他拿到手软。  
电影票房破35亿的庆功宴上，他被安排在压轴出场，与导演和男主女角一起走过红毯。  
娱乐圈如名利场，永远不缺漂亮面孔，也永远期待着下一个奇迹。白辉能仅凭一部电影跻身一线影星，背后到底有什么资本运作，圈内人都各有揣测又津津乐道。

可是不论多少传言包围着他，他自身又总能展现出毋庸置喙的实力。一张俊美年轻的颜扛得住各场活动现场的死亡打光，无需修片一样眉目如画、顾盼生辉；应对高密度的媒体采访总是谈吐合宜，风趣得体且滴水不漏。他家世优渥，背景干净，十六岁就有过入围国际影展的佳作，好像生而为这个浮华又刻薄的圈子而来，让追捧他的人为他爱得如痴如醉，而嫉恨他的人却找不到一丝黑料下手。

年后他签了一个蓝血品牌的代言，第一场活动定在仁茂商业中心，为该品牌新开张的旗舰店剪彩站台。  
仁茂是周氏刚刚收购的一家高端卖场，也是周朗夜在接手恒信能源以后从周泽那里拿到的一处真正具有分量的周氏产业。  
这天的仁茂中心从早上开店就陆续涌入粉丝占位。到了中午，上下六层大楼已被围得水泄不通。好在管理层事先做了准备，加派现场安保维持秩序，同时严格控制住进店人数，待到下午三点白辉出场时，现场的欢呼和尖叫几乎要掀翻屋顶。  
一切都按照流程进行，白辉接受了主持人采访，又通过直播形式抽取几位幸运粉丝，继而推荐了几款春季新品。到了最后的剪彩环节，品牌新店外被安保人员拦出了一条通道，品牌方的大中华区的两位副总、仁茂的一位总监都陆续到场，最后是周朗夜由两名黑衣保镖护送着，走出了通道。

白辉出道以来，这是第一次与周朗夜在公众视野下同台。他一直从容自如的神情里倏忽带了些微妙的羞涩。  
周朗夜穿着深色西装，从人群包围中缓步而出。原本一片嚣闹嘈杂的现场，很奇怪地，在周朗夜露面的一瞬，似乎群体静了静。好像是为这位年轻总裁的相貌和气度震住了。  
周朗夜扫了一眼新店门口的几位人物，最后将视线落在白辉脸上。  
白辉冲他笑了笑，笑容是公事公办的，眼神却透出几分亲昵。  
周朗夜神色淡然，走到白辉身边。剪彩用的缎带早已牵好，礼仪小姐奉上剪刀。周朗夜先接了自己那一把，然后将自己的剪刀转而递给了白辉。  
白辉先是一愣，接在手里时又忍不住抿唇笑起。

剪彩过后，礼花撒了一地。现场主持人走上前来为白辉介绍，说这位是仁茂的周总，今天特意来的。白辉伸出手，轻声叫，“周总。”  
周朗夜看着他，先与他握了一下，然后抽回手，从他发丝上捻起一小片彩纸。  
白辉偏头看着那片金色纸屑，说，“谢谢周总。”  
周朗夜读出他眼底的戏谑，大概白辉觉得“周总”这个称谓叫起来也挺有意思，所以有意当着周朗夜的面多叫了几次。  
后来白辉在影迷的尖叫声中离场，一条安全通道被保镖护送着走完，眼前已不是来时所坐的那辆别克商务，变为了一辆熟悉的黑色宾利。

司机为他拉开后座车门，手扶着车顶等他上车。  
白辉躬身而入，见到周朗夜的瞬间，眼底盈盈闪动。  
“这么巧，周总？又见面了。”  
宾利已经发动起来，周朗夜也不管车内还有司机同在，将白辉一把拉到自己怀里，问他，“好玩吗？”  
白辉也不挣扎，让抱便抱，脸颊磨蹭在周朗夜颈间，说，“今天刚给周总的仁茂捧了场，周总有没有什么奖赏？”  
他刚才直播抽奖、推荐产品时，周朗夜也在楼上一直看着。  
那个身着华服，面饰彩妆，显得锐意凌厉的少年，这时突然变作了自己怀中一只乖巧温顺的猫，周朗夜也说不上来为什么，心里只觉得异常舒坦。  
他揉着白辉的脸，压低了声音，“赏、当然赏，床上好好奖励你。”  
司机早已见惯不怪了，在前座专注开车。后面传来暧昧的耳语，渐渐又变作了断续的低吟。白辉抵抗得力不从心，周朗夜吻了他一路，从嘴唇到下颌，再到喉结锁骨，总之除了最后一步几乎什么都做遍了。  
轿车开到别墅门前，白辉已是脸颊潮红，双腿发软，周朗夜吩咐司机开入与侧门相连的私家车库，最后将白辉直接从车上抱了下来。

周朗夜这天有意没和他做完，只等到了晚上白辉来主动献身讨赏。可是晚饭吃过没多久，白辉突然接到一通母亲童昕打来的电话。  
这时白辉正在客厅里看剧本，他为家人设置了一个特殊铃音，自从与父母因为出柜一事闹翻以后，他就再没听到过这段熟悉的旋律响起。  
他拿过手机，对着屏幕愣了几秒，再准备接听，来电已经断了。  
周朗夜正好从楼上下来，问他，“怎么了？”  
白辉抬眸看向他，慢慢地说，“我妈妈...刚给我打了个电话，我没接着。”  
周朗夜脸上闪过一丝微妙神情，淡声道，“打回去吧，或许有急事找你。”

白辉没有多想，回拨了电话。周朗夜本来要去一楼的储藏室找点东西，这时却停步在客厅里了，听着白辉说，“妈，你和爸爸最近都好吗？”  
继而又点头“嗯”了几声，然后问“怎么这么着急要我回来？不能在电话上说吗？”  
最后还是答应了，说“好吧，那我现在就回来。”

白辉挂了电话，有点疑惑地对周朗夜说，“我妈妈让我回家一趟，也没说为什么。”  
周朗夜却好像不觉意外，“去吧，我让司机送你。”  
白辉想了想，觉得自己与周朗夜的关系牵涉到双方长辈的交情，不宜大张旗鼓，就推辞说，“别让司机特意跑一趟了，我自己叫个车吧。”  
周朗夜也没有勉强他，只说，“有事给我打电话。”  
白辉拿上手机钱包，已经走到玄关，周朗夜突然叫他，“穿件外套再走。”  
说着，拿起一件自己的帽衫，转而披在白辉肩上。  
白辉有些心神不宁，抬手抓住那件衣服，好像得了什么庇护，对周朗夜说声“谢谢”，然后匆匆出了门。


End file.
